


Stilinski Live!

by gracefulally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles goes to college, he sets up a webcam in his room so Derek can watch when Stiles brings his one night stands back to his room for sex. That way, everyone gets off in this long distance relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stilinski Live!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/74d5da2a2a90a04caf2a944e979eb9d4/tumblr_mutpekeDVC1syjenho1_500.gif) NSFW GIF.

Derek doesn’t catch a name when Stiles and the larger, athletic man walk into the view of Stiles’ dorm room’s webcam, kissing and groping at each other. Stiles, like usual, takes the upper hand and hikes up the other guy’s shirt before grabbing a nipple between his teeth. Derek groans with the dude on the screen.

Having already ditched his pants and unbuttoned his shirt, Derek hooks his thumbs in his underwear and pushes those off, too, before spreading his legs wide.

Meanwhile, Stiles has already yanked down the guy’s jeans and pulled out his dick to suck him off. The unfettered swears that the bigger guy hisses send buzzes through Derek and he doesn’t even have to touch his cock for it to get to a half-hard twitching point.

Stiles is doing that thing — the thing where he looks up so innocently with naivety in those big brown eyes as his mouth and hands work over the thick dick they hold. Licking, sucking, swallowing, twisting, stroking, and even some hopeful little tilts of his head as he fingers the guy’s balls and taint.

All the moves are facetious because Stiles knows exactly what he’s doing, both to this unsuspecting guy and to Derek, who is now aching to touch his cock, but he won’t, not until Stiles says the word, if he says the word. Sometimes Stiles likes to know he can get Derek off without a single touch and Derek knows it’s because the next time he sees Stiles, he’ll fuck Stiles senseless for making him hold off.

Derek’s not even surprised by the time Stiles has the guy on the bed, face down and ass up as he pries and licks the guy’s ass loose. The sounds the guy makes are delicious because Stiles is unrelenting and eventually starts using his fingers. That’s the point that Derek says, “Fuck, Stiles, please,” though he knows Stiles can’t hear him as this is a one-way feed.

A delirious chuckle rolls out of Derek when the bigger guy says something Derek hears often on these live steams, “I was planning on fucking you.” Stiles doesn’t even laugh, he just smirks — that stupid, smug look and Derek is leaking pre-come onto the couch — before he leans in and whispers something to the jock who moans, loud and desperate, when Stiles sticks a finger in the guy’s ass.

The foreplay continues a little longer, long enough for Stiles to make a show of getting undressed, which has Derek panting and heaving his chest along with the guy on the screen because Stiles’ barrel chest and massive biceps coupled with his trim waist are definitely the most arousing proportions in existence.

Stiles tells the guy to fetch a condom from the nightstand as he strokes himself. When the guy’s back is turned, Stiles looks dead-on at the camera and gives a curt shake of his head. “Fuck,” Derek near-on whines because he knows Stiles is making clear that he’s not allowed to touch himself.

The sex starts out slow, with the jock on his back and Stiles on his knees on the bed. Derek fumbles around and manages to zoom in on just the bed as they start to hitch and move faster. Stiles gets the guy on his side and leans down for a kiss, holding eye contact as his ass and hips pull up hard and deep, which makes the jock whine out a swear. Stiles’ hips snap faster and the bed starts to shift with them.

Derek has to look away and squirm in his seat, head falling back and ass working against the seat cushion. He wants Stiles there and now, so bad, but he can’t have that and it’s frustrating, yet is going to make him that much more needy and demanding when Stiles is actually there. He’s pretty sure that’s the reason why Stiles setup the webcam in the first place.

As Stiles fucks the guy fast and rough, Derek can hear the slapping of their taut flesh, not an ounce of fat on either of them. Stiles arches back and holds onto the guy’s hip as he thrusts until his face starts to screw up and he squints. That’s when Derek knows Stiles is close.

“Going to come on your belly,” Stiles pants as he slows down.

The jock doesn’t even protest as Stiles extracts himself, pulls off the condom, and starts pumping his cock fast and loose. At this point, Derek is aching he’s so hard and his ass is rutting the cushion to the point that he knows he’s going to fall off the couch, but he doesn’t care one damn bit about making a fool of himself at this point.

“Fuck yeah,” Stiles grunts as his dicks spurts come all over the jock, shooting up as far as the guy’s chest. He keeps pumping until he’s squeezed himself dry. Stiles walks on his knees, away from the guy who immediately reaches for him. “Fuck my mouth,” is all Stiles says as he falls over on the bed and hangs his head back, off the end. The jock doesn’t need to be told twice as he moves quickly to get off the bed and stand over Stiles, lifting Stiles’ head just enough to push his fat dick past Stiles’ pretty pink lips.

Derek starts to slip off the couch as he feels the rush coming — the heat in his belly and dick, the tightness behind his balls. “Stiles, fuck,” he pants as he shoots come all over the floor, in front of the television stand, while the jock is losing himself in Stiles’ mouth.

The high only lasts for seconds before Derek is back and finds himself on all fours on the cold floor, which is sticky with come. He groans in disgust and wants to clean immediately, but his eyes raise up, back to the television to see Stiles sitting up and telling the guy to leave, which happens without much protest. Stiles then reaches and grabs his pants, grabs his phone, and seconds later, Derek’s phone is buzzing on the side table, next to the couch. Rolling his eyes, Derek lifts up and walks carefully on his knees and he snatches the phone.

“Asshole,” he says, voice breathy because he’s still winded and annoyed.

Stiles’ laugh is deep and smug, and Derek would be further annoyed if he wasn’t suddenly pining to have that body there with him, to go with the voice in his ear. “Miss you, too,” Stiles mutters and Derek feels a flutter in his chest that he’ll swear up and down is just some after effect of getting off without touching himself. This thing with Stiles is just a load of kinky bullshit, that’s all.

Really.


End file.
